Reunited
by Rachel.Elizabeth.Lynn
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth went to High school and Collage together, but what happens when Elizabeth sees Jack years after they parted in college. ( Please review and let me know what you thing )
1. Chapter 1

As Elizabeth walked into Abigail's Café, she saw him and stopped in her tracks. Well at least she thought it was him, "Jack Thornton" she thought to herself.

Jack looked up from his phone and saw her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He smiled over at her as she walked over to his table.

"Jack Thornton, long time no see." She smiled softly to herself.

" Elizabeth Thatcher, take a seat?" He asked as he smiled .

"Sure why not" She said as she sat down across from him.

A lady with short red hair and brown eyes walked up to their table and sat down next to Jack

. "Oh, I didn't know we were having a guest for lunch" The woman said as she looked at Jack.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. This is Elizabeth Thatcher we went to school together. Elizabeth this is Hanna Anderson, my girlfriend"

Hanna looked at Jack and took his hand. "Oh, hi Hanna it was a pleasure to meet you but I must get going. Jack it was nice catching up, well at least seeing each other, we didn't really catch up. I hope i'll see you again soon"

Elizabeth stood up and hurried out the door, for some reason she felt as if she was just stabbed in the heart "He has a girlfriend, of course he has a girlfriend!" she said to herself as she got in her car and then proceeded to drive home.

The next morning…

Elizabeth woke up and got ready for the day. She contemplated on whether she should go to the cafe for breakfast, she loved Abigail and enjoyed going to the cafe but, she didn't want to bump into Jack or his girlfriend again. She rolled her eyes just thinking about them together.

Jacks house…

Jack woke up and strangely the only thing on his mind wasn't Hanna, it was Elizabeth! He couldn't, for the day he wondered if Elizabeth was thinking about him as much as he was thinking of her. After awhile Jack headed to the café for some breakfast. When he pulled into the café parking lot he texted Hanna.

"So how long have you been in town? " Elizabeth asked as she tried not to look at him.

" About five months" Jack answered as he wondered why she wasn't looking at him.

"Oh nice. I've been here for two years, how are you liking Hope City?" She said with a small smile.

"I love it here, it's amazing" He said truthfully.

"That's great, how long have you and Hanna been dating?" She asked although she really didn't want to know.

"About three months. When I arrived here my friend Lee introduced me to Hanna. We went out a few times and eventually started dating. How about you? Anybody special in your life?" He asked although for some reason he was hoping she didn't.

"Nope, not yet anyway."

Upon hearing her answer Jack felt somewhat relieved.

They talked for awhile until Elizabeth realized the time " Sorry but I have to get going" She said as she stood up.

"Wait can I at least have your number?" Jack said as he stood up.

"Yeah sure" She told him her number than left the cafe and headed to the school she worked at.

For the whole day no matter how hard both of them tried they couldn't stop thinking of each other.

After work Elizabeth got a text from Rosemary her best friend.

R-" Hey Elizabeth, wanna come over for dinner tonight? Lee is going out with some of the guys tonight."

J-"R u meeting me for breakfast at Abigail's?"

He waited a few minutes before noticing his phone vibrate.

H-"Sry not this morning i have to head into work early, sorry ily ?￢ﾀﾝ

J-"Alright, and ik u do."

He felt like he loved her, but after seeing Elizabeth yesterday he didn't know how to feel.

Elizabeth finally decided to go to the cafe for breakfast. She walked into the café not noticing Jack and Hanna at first. Elizabeth quietly ate her meal until she was interrupted by someone placing their hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Jack said as he stood beside the table.

"Oh it's fine. Where's Hanna? " She said trying not to choke on her words.

"She had to head into work early. She's a Doctor so she works crazy hours. May I sit? " He motioned to the seat across from her.

"Yeah sure" Elizabeth took a sip of her tea as Jack sat down.

"Jack i'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't know you had a girlfriend, you shouldn't be sitting with me actually." Elizabeth stood up and grabbed her purse.

" Elizabeth, please don't leave" Jack carefully took her hand.

"All i wanted to do was catch up. Hanna isn't here to scare you away again so please stay?" He said softly.

"Fine but if Hanna isn't happy with this, it's your fault not mine" Elizabeth said as she sat back down.

E-"I'd love to, what time should I come by?"

R-" Seven? We could have a girls night at home!"

E-"Okay, I'll be over, sounds fun!"

Elizabeth went home and got ready to head over to Rosies.

Jacks house….

After Jack got off work he went home and relaxed until he got a text from Lee.

L- " Hey, I'm going out with some guys tonight, you wanna come?"

J- "Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes"

Jack got ready and drove over to Lee's. When he pulled into the driveway there was a car he hadn't seen before.

He walked up to the door and knocked.

"I'll get it." Lee said before opening the door.

"Hey Jack, come in?" Lee invited him in.

"Jack? " Elizabeth said to Rosemary.

"Yes he's going with Lee and the other men, why?" Rosie asked kindly.

"Oh, no reason." Elizabeth replied as she hoped Jack wouldn't come into the kitchen.

Jack walked into the kitchen and stopped.

"Oh, hey Elizabeth, I didn't know you would be here." Jack said before looking over at Lee.

"Rosemary is my best friend, I'm over here all the time." Elizabeth looked at Rosemary.

"Wait you two know each other?" Lee and Rosie said at the same time.

"We do. We went to high school and college together. We haven't seen each other for about five years until the other day when I saw Jack and Hanna at Abigail's Café." Elizabeth said and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Oh, okay" Lee and Rosie said.

"Jack and I should get going, I'll be back in a few hours sweetie." Lee kissed Rosies cheek before leaving with Jack.

"It appears you have feelings for Jack Elizabeth. How did you feel when you bumped into Jack with Hanna the other day?" Rosie said trying to get something out of Elizabeth.

"When I first arrived it was only Jack I saw and we talked a little before Hanna showed up. When I met Hanna and found out she was his girlfriend it felt like I was stabbed in the heart." Elizabeth said being completely truthful. " I had the biggest crush on Jack when we knew each other when we were younger. I guess when I saw him again those feelings came back" Elizabeth sighed

"And you're afraid that if you tell him how you feel, or if he finds out how you feel than he'll be upset with you?" Rosie said trying to catch on with what Elizabeth was saying.

"Yes exactly" Elizabeth sighed again.

…...

"So, how does it feel to see Elizabeth again? I can tell your thinking about her." Lee said as he drove.

"To be honest, I don't know how I feel, but I do think I need to talk to Hanna. The other day she said she loved me and I couldn't say it back. Lee, I don't think she's the one." Jack sighed.

"Do you think Elizabeth is?" Lee smiled.

"I don't know. It's been almost five years since I've seen her, but i want to find out." Jack smiled thinking of Elizabeth.

As the night went on Elizabeth thought of Jack and Jack thought of Elizabeth…

After a while Jack and Lee headed back to Lee and Rosie's house.

"When do you think you're going to talk to Hanna?"

Lee pulled into the driveway before he and Jack got out of the truck.

"To be honest I don't know when i'll be able to talk to her in person, she works crazy hours this week".

Jack and Lee walked inside and Jack accidently bumped into Elizabeth as she was getting ready to leave. Jack caught her before she hit the ground. Neither one of them said anything, they just looked into each others eyes….

To be continued …..

Dear Readers , Hello this is my second try at a fic. I cant promise it's going to be good but I'm going to try. But idk how quickly I will update this since I'm still in elementary school but i will try to update it when I can… thank u for reading tho I hope you enjoy ❤

P. S Thank you Vanessa77 for helping me edit this ❤


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers, Hello , Im Rachel, the writer of this fic, i am so so sorry that i haven't updated yet, It is my summer break and i have tried to write some, but i haven't had much progress. I am going to continue this fic but I honestly don't know when i will update or how often will be updating,. I am going into 7th grade at the end of august and im not sure how busy i will be. It is honestly hard to come up with ideas for this fic, ill try and think of some, I've never really written anything so it is tough, but im trying. I hope you can understand why it is taking so long, I appreciate all of the love and support Thank You


End file.
